the last person you would expect
by sherlock shpee
Summary: mainly smut, it has a story element to it, for context, but still just here for smut, contains incest, and lemons, LOTS of lemons! its story is simple, pamu dies and memu, is upset, so she decides to go back to her old life, in the seedy underworld, and fumu follows her, contains mentions of M/M, may contain M/M in future,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, THIS is a smutfic, a fic' that exists only for smut, its gonna have story, its gonna be very ooc but its not going to in-comprehensible, remember, i can be almost as shallow as i want, ****_almost, _****but there is a limit even to smutfics, but you would need to totally give up on the story to get there, the smut comes before the story here, if it makes it more smutty its going there,for smut purposes the main two characters are more human-like physically, enjoy!**

memu looked out of her window, she remembered that day... it happened six months ago at this point... it was just a walk through the park, when something flew out of the sky... pamu, the kids, and kirby were all just walking in the park when it happened... what was flying through the sky was something she recognized, it was a weapon... a projectile, she had reason to believe it was meant for her, other than just the fact that it was going in her direction, pamu pushed her out of the way...

without her husband she felt empty... she felt like going back to her old life, the one she left behind... memu wasn't old, no, their kind had a very long lifespan, she was still very young, yet she had lived so much... she made her decision, and left a note on dedede's throne, he was out for the week on holiday,

she went into a dresser in her room, it was her personal dresser, she removed the false back, and took out a long golden, jeweled staff, it could have been a fighting staff, traveling staff, or just a decorative staff, and she also took out a red, form fitting dress, this brought back memories for her, memories from before pamu had come into her life,

"mom?" a voice rang out from behind her, tiff had entered the room,

"oh! hello fumu, what is it?"

"...why are you leaving?"

fumu, being her bright self had read the note, despite the fact that it said "for dedede's eyes only" on it, maybe that's _why _she read it, in hindsight it was a bad idea to leave it somewhere so open...

"...you know why..."

"but where will you go? how? the note says you want to leave _POPSTAR! _you don't even have a spaceship!"

"...on the contrary... iv'e had one... i keep it hidden... its underwater..."

"where did you even get it?" fumu was getting more and more confused, nothing made sense!

"i got it a long time ago... iv'e had it since i came to popstar..."

"...mom... you can't..."

"if i stay here i'll die of emotional pain... i'm going back to my old life..."

fumu had no idea what this life she spoke of was...

"mom... i'll come with you!"

"...you have no **idea** what you will be getting yourself into... i come from a _seedier _world than this... dreamland is the opposite of where i'm going..."

"i don't care if we go straight into the middle of the mafia! i'm coming with you!"

"...fumu please..."

"i can't let you leave alone!"

"...fine... but i'll take you back the second you ask me to... and trust me, you **will **ask me to..." something dark was in memu's voice...

they went to the beach, and the ship rose from below the sand, and its hatch opened,

"if you follow me, you will share my fate, are you still sure?"

"yes."

they boarded the ship, memu set it to take them to a planet quite far from popstar,

"fumu... its time you learnt just what i was and who i will be again... its something even pamu didn't know... before i came to popstar, i was a celebrity in the underworld, i was high class, expensive, and i could be described in one word: Whore"

this shocked fumu, her mother was a high class whore? this turned everything she knew on its head!

"i was a high class sex worker... i did everything from prostitution for the rich, to big fancy sex shows, and i loved it- no, i **love **it... its time i showed you one of the talents i have, you will have to learn it too, if you want to stay with me forever..."

fumu realized she too would need to be the same, but this special talent, what was it?

memu took out the staff she had taken earlier, and placed its end into a kind of hole in the floor of the ship, it went down until it got to the bottom, now only half of it was sticking out, memu took off her cloths, she was a stunner, with large breasts, curvy hips, and luscious lips,

she stood over it, and took the other end of the staff in her hands, spread her legs, and applied pressure until the spherical end of the rod entered her anus, she then slowly slid down the staff,

fumu saw her reach 12 inches, that was the max, she thought, she was shocked seeing her mother do this, but this was no talent, anyone could train themselves to do this,

...but memu pressed a button on the floor with her foot, the staff started to rise, pushing itself further inside her, she felt the staff moving inside her, memu moaned,

"i think iv'e got my bearings back now..." memu said as she stood up, taking the staff with her, she then jumped, spread her legs, looked up and opened her mouth, the staff's end hit the floor, pushing up into her, the entire thing went inside her ass, and the end came out her mouth,

fumu was in terror, this would kill her! but memu looked in bliss, that's when fumu used common sense, memu, had done this before...

memu seemed to jolt a few times before the end of the staff receded, and the other end started pushing her up, her inner muscles were incredibly strong, once enough of the staff receded, memu started talking, "aaaaahhhhhh... so my ass is as strong as ever..." she moaned as the staff pushed out of her, the feeling was out of this world,

"aaahh... fumu... you are capable of this too..." she handed the staff to fumu, she gulped at preforming such a thing

"if you cannot manage this... your going home..."

"how did you... do that...?"

"there are openings, unique to us in our digestive track, you just have to trust they are there, and push through,"

fumu knew she had to do this, she repeated the process memu had done, dropping half the staff into the hold, and stripping, fumu wasn't anywhere near as good looking as her mother, but she wasn't a child either,

standing above it, she nervously went down, "NNNNGH" she forced the tip in, just as memu had done, "aaahhh... aaaahhh..." there was a great feeling of intrusion, she wasn't used to this, she wanted to get off of it, but she needed to do this, unlike memu she went down fast, not very fast, but compared to memu it was very rushed, "GGHAAA!" it was painful, if only due to it being her first time doing so,

eventually, after going through seven of these openings, it was in her chest, and by this point, she was feeling some pleasure, she forced out a moan to try and convince herself that it felt good, strengthen that pleasure, and it worked, she started focusing on how good it felt, rather than the pain,

and memu, smiled, if her girl was going to follow her into this world, she may as well be good at it,

"awww my little fumus growing up!" she said as she came up behind fumu, placing her hand on her stomach, and tracing up, this helped fumu along, fitting the first half of it inside, having not used the button like memu did,

"uuaaaahhh" fumu pressed the button, and was instantly pushed up by the staff, she wasn't heavy, or in control enough to fit it as fast as memu did,

"now just slide down, and remember, look up, and open wide!" memu was a completely different person now!

fumu did as she said, falling down the staff,and looking up with her mouth open, she was surprised to see it come out of her mouth, even though she knew it would happen, after the whole thing was in, she tried to push herself up, but to no avail,

"mmmhmhm, well, i knew you'd never manage _that_ part, the muscles needed for that are still weak and unused, bend over, i'll pull it out,"

fumu did as her mother told her to do, memu put her hand inside fumu, it was as thick as the staff, and with it she grabbed the end of the staff, and started pulling it out, fumu felt great pleasure in this, all of that uncomfortable size, being removed from her, finally,

the end exited her with a **plop** and she fell to the ground, tired from what had happened,

"well, it seems your coming with me after all, mhmhmhmmmm..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i will be using ^ as the local currency symbol**

memu was still in the ship, fumu was still asleep, she had picked fumu up and put her in one of the beds in the sleeping area, memu wore the red dress for the first time in 16 years, it was still a perfect fit, it was silk with a slit that went up to her hips, and gold trimmings that curved around, bringing out her figure even more,

on top of that it was nanosilk, meaning that it could repair if damaged, and change its shape if needed, so if she wanted to have a heart shaped hole to show off her bosom more, she could,

she liked wearing provocative clothing, but popstar's standards were too high for it,

she looked at herself in the mirror, remembering what her life was like before she went to popstar... she hadn't changed much, she still looked as young as before, in fact, she may even have become _more_ attractive, her genetics had served her well, her mother had told her stories of her great grandmother, she was said to have been a genius, no surprise her great great granddaughter was so intelligent, she had gone into the field of genetics, she had two reasons for doing so

1. make the world a better place and cure all ailments

2. incredible sex

knowing that her great grandmother's research had allowed a woman to live to the age of 38 and still look as amazing as 24, she could still be around now... memu hoped so... once again for two reasons

1. she would be able to thank the person who made her capable of all she did, and fumu's intelligence,

2. incredible sex

right now nothing was happening on the ship... fumu was still asleep, and they were still a few hours from their destination...

then memu had an idea to entertain herself, she went over to the controls and altered the course of the ship, this would lengthen their voyage by an hour... but that didn't matter,

the ship went into an asteroid field, the ship flew up to a massive 6x6 kilometer monster of a rock, on it was a large, mansion-like construct, she parked it next to the doors, entering the desolate place she looked around,

"hmmm... looks like he finally kicked the bucket..." this place had belonged to an old friend of hers, he kept it clean and pristine, but now it was covered in cobwebs and dust, no way he would let this happen if he were alive... memu felt a pang of sadness... another of her closest companions lost...

he was that old pervert she would tease every now and then, but never give him what he wanted,

**flashback**

_"memu! so good to see you!"_

_"its good to see you too sir,... say, you would happen to have any spare change would you?"_

_"normally i don't *cough* but for a pretty little lady like you, i'd print some on the spot, here ya' go, 100^, don't spend it all in one place!"_

**end of flashback**

he would never push her for anything, he was powerful too, he could go toe to toe with the likes of marx with ease, even in his old age,

he made this place with the riches he earned from mercenary work, he was a legend...

his name was Rure,

nevertheless, memu knew she could entertain herself with something she knew was here...

she entered the basement, this place was made by Rure for if a lady ever did decide to repay him, it was filled with sexual devices of one form or another, it had a red carpet, and a HUGE red bed, its coverings made of silk and velvet, she thought to herself that maybe she could stop off here for more than an hour...

memu looked at a large dildo for a moment, she thought about it, but she saw a HUGE set of anal beads! no way she could pass them up!... but she couldn't leave the dildo alone either... she picked up both, and walked over to the bed,

she threw them onto it, and climbed on, and lifted up the back of her dress over her side, exposing her rear,

she took the anal beads and started to push the fist one in, it took some effort, the thing was massive! "nnggg..."

after a good minuet of shoving it finally popped in, "Huuh!" this caused her to suddenly shoot up, her anus tensing, she settled back down onto the bed, letting out a moan,

"aahhh..." it had created a bulge in her stomach, she began pushing in the second bead " man... i forgot how good this feEEELS!" the next one went in easier, memus face contorted in pain, discomfort, and pleasure, tears ran down her cheeks, but these were not tears of sadness, she was getting extremely hormonal,

the third bead slid in, even easier than the last, then the fourth,

memu braced herself, the fifth, and final bead was twice the size of the others, she got up, and pushed it, it was stubborn, this last one did NOT want to go in, so she did what she had done with her staff, she jumped in the air, and fell onto it, forcing the object into her, "GHHAAaaa..."

she came, and came hard, spilling her juices all over the bed, she sat there, on her knees for a few minuets, and grabbed the dildo, she positioned it at her entrance, and slowly inserted the object, "mmmm..." memu smiled, she had gotten used to the anal beads now, and the dildo was quite soft, it was very relaxing, she kept pushing it in, and then brought it back out again, just as one does with a dildo,

she re-inserted with more force, but still at a slow pace, she sped up over time, but never went very fast, she came again, "aahhh... i wonder what brand this is... its great... mmmm..."

**fumu**

fumu awoke, still feeling the afterglow of her first sexual experience, she pushed herself up, her mother was nowhere to be seen, and her staff was nicely hung on its rack,

"where is she?" fumu put on her cloths, and looked outside, there was a strange mansion there... "is this where we were headed?" she was distressed, who owned this place? what kind of person were they?

she exited the ship, and looked around, the mansion was a dark grey, and blueish gray, it had fairly normal, wooden doors, it was then that fumu realized she was in the middle of SPACE! and not dying! well, the more you know,

"she must be in here," fumu opened the doors, entering the mansion she took note of all the decorations, and many paintings, some of boxing, some of wrestling, some of martial arts, and many more, they all featured a one on one fight, there was one man who was in all of them,

he was of her kind, his skin was the normal yellow in some, grey in others, a sign of immense age, he shouldn't be fighting at that age! whoever this man is, he's powerful... but he may be a historical figure of some form... fumu could only assume he was the founder of this estate,

it was dusty.. so dusty you could leave footprints, this was good, there were footprints leading from the entrance down the lower right corridor, most likely memus,

she followed the prints until the diverged to the side, down a staircase, the sound of moaning became clearer as she descended, fumu realized what this meant, and opened the door,

memu was sprawled out on the bed at the far side of the room, masturbating with a dildo, and with a thick string with a loop at the end coming out of her anus,

fumu was mildly shocked, but recovered a moment later, this was going to be normal now, fumu realized that memu was very into her self-pleasuring, and didn't want to alert her to her presence, so as to avoid a "confrontation", at least, until she was ready,

she left the 'sex room' and went up the staircase, and looked around for a kitchen, she needed sustenance, after a while of searching she found it, all the food here would be in perfect condition, it was space so no bacteria could survive, and all the cupboard were airtight, so there would be no dust,

she opened one to see just what she wanted, a loaf of french bread, it was just as she had expected, space had perfectly preserved it, no mold at all, she dusted off the table and got one of the knifes to cut it up,

she sat there for the next 10 minuets eating, "mmm, this is good! must have been expensive, i wonder what kind of yeast this was made with..." she was now full, she now moved over to the rest of the cupboards, just to take a look at what else there was, she found a handle-less rolling pin, and got an idea...

"...i should... probably get some practice in... i'm gonna need to do more stuff like that to stay with mom..."

she left the kitchen, no way she was doing this on a kitchen floor, she went out into the hallway, and sat against a wall,

fumu pulled up her dress and removed her panties, and placed the pin at her anus, no way she was breaking her hymen for masturbation... after all, memu probably wanted to do that,

she inserted it and winced, but it wasn't anywhere near the size of the staff, it slid in, it felt natural... from what fumu knew pleasure from this kind of thing took quite a bit of getting used to... her family line must be very sexual if inserting a foreign object caused no pain after the second time! "ahh... well... this is interesting..."

fumu cupped one of her reasonable sized breasts, trying to induce more pleasure, she needed to get used to this, she needed to like it,

she started moving it, feeling it slide in and out, its smooth material rubbing against her inner walls, she pushed it in as far as she dared, and forced herself to go further, then, it went through one of the special openings memu had told her about, and for the first time, let out a real moan, "ooohhh..."

fumu was now aroused, not just normally aroused, she was SERIOUSLY aroused, this was great! she pushed the pin in as far is it could go, passing through another opening,"aahh... only one more?... maybe... there's a longer one down there..."

she slowly pulled out the rolling pin, and got up, and walked down the stairs, she looked once again at her masturbating mother, fumu gulped, and summoned all her courage to speak,

"mom..."

memu opened her eyes and pushed herself up with one arm, "ahh... sweetie your awake... what are you doing down here?" fumu looked at her, and weighed her options,

1. say you were just looking for her and leave

2. go with your original idea and say you were here to use of of the dildos

3. amazing sex

after a little thinking fumu went with option 3,

"mom... i'm here to join you..." memu smiled, "that's great sweetie, get undressed, grab a couple of toys, and come over here" fumu did as she was asked, selecting a smaller dildo than memu had, this one was a long double ended dildo with bumps,

"hmm... nice choice! i know that brand! its very good, its a newer model than any iv'e ever seen," memu knew this was preemptively selected for a very important event, fumu knew she would be losing her vaginal virginity now, so she chose one that would make it more 'genuine',

she climbed on and handed memu the dildo, memu removed the other one and inserted fumu's, "ready?" "yes" memu laid fumu on her back, placing her head on the pillows, and spreading her legs, putting the other side of the dildo at fumu's entrance, and pushing the tip inside, against her hymen,

"last chance to turn back, are you sure?" fumu thought for a moment, this was a point of no return, she once again weighed her options, home and her friends, or her mother... a tough decision,

"...yes" "alright, here it comes!" memu thrust the dildo into her, breaking her hymen and causing her to spasm and scream in pleasure, memu thrust again, pushing it further inside both of them, they moaned in unison, "aaahhh!" memu picked up the pace,

"yaaaaa!.. *huff* so *huff* how does it feel?" "aaaahhhh! aaaAAAAHHH!... IT FEELS GREAT!" fumu let a full smile break, she could hide her enjoyment in this act no longer, it was in her blood to be like this,

memu pulled her half out, and pushed it into fumu's anus, "mmmm..." fumu opened her eyes, looking at her mother, now in admiration, her mind clouded by hormones,

memu turned around, and presented her ass to fumu, she looked over with a sultry look, "pull it out" fumu took a hold of the string, and pulled, "aaaaahhhh!" memu moaned loudly, the first bead came out with a pop, the next following more quickly, she let out small moans with each,

"Ah! this, ah! feels ah! great! AH!" with the last one out she fell down, only to push herself back up, and grab the big dildo,

she positioned herself above it and inserted it into her anus, "AAAAHH!" she shoved it in as fast and roughly as she could, and came harder than before, her legs quivering, her anus tensing, and juices flowing,

it was a long orgasm, during it she went over to fumu, and pulled the long dildo out of her vagina, and pushed the rest of it into her ass, this made fumu cum as well, now both cumming hard, fumu grabbed memu around the waist, and held on tightly, as did memu, falling back onto the pillows, they sat there for a moment,

"i love you mom..." "i love you too sweetie..." then they fell asleep, their bodies caressed by the fabric beneath them, they slept there in silence, with smiles on their faces,


	3. Chapter 3

fumu woke up, she had a hard time remembering how she got into this situation, she was in a bed made of fine fabric, naked, with something inside her,  
>her arms were around something soft, smooth, and warm,<p>

"good morning..." memu spoke in a sultry tone, "lets get cleaned up and be on our way"

fumu's mind was a blur, but she was given enough of an idea of what happened by the current situation,

she got up, off the bed, whatever was currently occupying her lower intestines was comfortable, but at the same time, awkward, last night her hormones got the better of her, and knowing what her life would be like from now on, that would be happening quite often, she blushed heavily

"lets get that 'double out now~" memu quickly went over to fumu, and began pulling the dildo out, fumu let out a slightly strained moan, her colon had gotten used to it over the night

they then unceremoniously got cleaned up in the nearby shower, and left in memu's ship

"so... mom... where are we headed?" fumu asked, she wanted to know exactly where they were headed, and memu had a positive mood now, unlike yesterday,

memu turned the pilots seat around to face fumu, who was sitting on the rather luxuriant sofa that was behind it, the ship wasn't on manual control, it was on semi-autopilot, minor adjustments were made by the pilot when necessary, "were headed to a place called 'luxe', your well educated, you should know what it means,"

she spoke the last part in jest, anyone could figure out what 'luxe' meant, (if your one of the few who can't, its luxury, that's a bit of a theme here)

"so... what kind of place is it?" fumu was anxious about it, was it dangerous? was it full of fat, sleezy perverts?

"its a general place, its an inn, a pub, a supermarket," the list went on, "of course a brothel is there, but that's for amateur's, amateur's suck at everything, and that's not a euphemism, they just can't do anything they need to do in their line of work, its more complex out here, its not just "join a pimp, sex, get beat up" NO, you need to know how to fight, and enforce things yourself, rather than trust some brute, that's why i have this!"

memu brought out her staff, "trust me, iv'e used it to smash craniums more than sex, that's what it really is: an enforcement staff, a polearm, in short: a whacking stick, pimp canes WISH they could be this thing!" memu was going on a tangent, her old self coming out,

fumu was more fascinated than shocked, the way society had evolved out here, memu went on to explain the hierarchy of the general area, stretching far beyond luxe,

there were five different types of people who worked and lived there:

merchants who upkeep the general shops, and regulate the market,

waiters who upkeep the cafe's and small restaurants, places people would visit 2 or 3 times a day,

servers who upkeep inns, pubs, larger restaurants, the places people would only go once, and spend a lot,

fighters who go into the arena (yes, the same arena from the game) and as you would think, fight, when not fighting, they provide heavy reinforcement when things get out of hand for any of the other 4, in essence, security guards,

and sex workers, she went into great detail about who was higher up than who,

at the very bottom were the kind of things you think of when you think 'sex worker', or as any rapper would put it "bitches and hoes"

a tiny bit above them were the pimps, though socially they were even lower, no one likes them, as you would expect,

then there were freelancers, who spend 10% of their time having sex, 35% bullying the pimps, 15% walking around the complex aimlessly, another 15% looking sexy for obvious reasons, and another 15% getting outshined by the very top: the high class

the high class were few and far between, only around 10 of them stay at the complex regularly,

to be of the high class you needed to have all the positive traits of a freelancer- taken to the next level,

you needed to be hot as hell, have amazing skills, good genetics for 'internal affairs', fame of course, and the one thing most valuable out of all these things: power

if you at any point, were weaker than your 'value', you were at risk, this was big for those of the high class, this was to counter rape, not that any of them would have a problem with it, but they don't do stuff for free for just anyone, it was still their job,

memu turned back to the console, she had connection to the internet **(i would call it space internet to avoid confusion, but that would sound lame)**

"there are people higher on the 'food chain' than us, but they fit into multiple categories, and are rarely seen at luxe, people like Oersted, who if i am to believe this article, went missing after a huge PSI explosion wiping out both ao and ko... he must have finally ticked off someone even higher than him, considering it was a PSI explosion... i have no doubt it was kaine"

fumu was intrigued by whoever this person was

"kaine?"

"yes, hes a legend, he's very fond of keeping his word with people, as long as they do so with him... hes kinda like kirby actually, hes pink, and only gives you what you give him! hahaha!"

a voice came in from nowhere "its a purple tinted hot pink actually, its much more vibrant than the walking pastry's," memu was mildly surprised, and fumu fell off the sofa,

"sneaking in again i see... man, why can't you do this when it matters?" memu spoke,

somehow kaine himself had gotten aboard, he stood at memus height, although there was much pointing him toward being a member of that awful militaristic psychic race, dubbed the nazis by most, as they gave themselves no name, believing themselves to be to important to need one,(think giegue from earthbound zero/ mother 1) he wasn't one of them, they had bare skin, he had a soft, rich, thick fur coat, it was like he used every conditioner ever televised!

"what constitutes 'matters' hmm?" he asked, fumu could see why he would be at the top, she wondered what his main source of income was... was he a 'worker just like memu? no, he was different, although he had a sultry air to him, he was more... she could feel a different desire coming off him, it was more... refined,

"you know what i mean, so, how long have you been watching us?" memu asked, crossing her arms,

he moved fluidly, his hands and arms moving with great expression, "memu, i have informants, and i know dedede, he never goes to me due to my prices being higher than NME's, but sometimes he turns to me for advice, he called and told me you had disappeared, i told him i would look into it: i did, for the next 18 hours in fact, i wish i had started about, 2 hours earlier"

that elapsed most of the time fumu was unconscious for after she took the staff... to now... he had been watching them all this time! 2 hours was the amount of time from her going unconscious to his spying starting, what a pervert!... at least he wasn't ugly...

...but how did he get here?

kaine sat down on the sofa, his general bodily shape was, as previously stated, similar to the "nazis", but his legs were larger that their spindly little things, and his arms were more filled out,

"so, i see you have a daughter now, she takes after her ancestor, i swear they look _exactly _the same!" he avoided any mention of pamu, he wasn't here to set her off

"does she? i wouldn't know, iv'e never seen her, i would have, if you would bother to bring me to her..." memus voice was slightly irritated,

"and rob you the thrill of the hunt? absurd!" his voice was strong, but melodic, his form seemed different now than earlier... he looked more masculine... _"no way his arms were that big before"_ he was wearing a formal linen jacket, earlier his arms were barely visible, the appeared baggy, but now... you could see his clearly defined muscle... what was going on?

then he said something that shifted the mood "...what of _that?_ is '_it' _still safe?"

"...yes" memu picked up her staff, and twisted off one of its orbs, pulling out some kind of reinforced pole with a compartment on the side,

she pulled out a small key, and opened said compartment, pulling out what looked like a pendant

"good thing your reliable when it comes down to it, we wouldn't want something like a _tailor weapon_ in the hands of someone irresponsible, now would we?"

"no, we wouldn't" memu was serious, as was kaine, whatever this thing was, it was important,

memu put the pendent back, and put her staff back together,

"good, so everything is in order" kaine smirked and sat down, it was an intelligent smirk, as though he had just gained some power of some form or another,

memu looked over at kaine "so, iv'e asked you this every time previously that we have met, and you've been annoyingly coy, and evasive: wanna fuck?" fumu blushed heavily, memu was being very blunt, she looked more annoyed than alluring, he must be one of those annoying types who gets a kick out of being smarter and more unpredictable than everyone else,

"maaaaayybeeee~~" memu squinted in annoyance, he always did something like this, a simple 'no' would be nice, but this was... insulting,

"make up your mind, i'm giving you two choices, no option 3, yes or no?" kaine looked around, making an "mmmm" sound, as if thinking about it, fumu found herself feeling awkward, and a little annoyed at his behavior herself, the next moment she spoke up,

"you already know the answer, you've already calculated everything such as your own desires, hers, mine, and time restrictions already, stop trolling!" fumu had called him out, for a moment his smile left his face, as he looked over at her, only to return, wider than before,

"your a bright one aren't you, yes, i do already know my answer, and i can't hide it from you because it hinges on what happens next, if i leave, obviously no, if i comply, obviously _yes_" he chuckled, "so, tell me girl, what _is _my answer? your smart, figure it out"

fumu blushed, he had put her on the hot seat, obviously she made a mistake trying to beat him at his own game... there was no way to gain the 'upper hand', even if she figured it out, she thought about it to no avail, she looked up at him, and saw the look on his face, it wasn't a look of victory, it was a look of interest, it made her realize something: he was interested only in the answer, there was no way to read him, so this was about **her,** what she wanted to do... after all, if it was yes, she would get pulled into it,

she looked at him again, he made a gesture with his arm as if to say "well?"

fumu had to think about it, eventually she managed to eek out an answer "its 'yes'"

"good _choice_," it had been a test, to see weather she would resort to getting mad and saying something like 'how am i supposed to know?'

"...well? shall we?" memu was pleasantly shocked at this response, "yes... come with me," memu smiled, she led them into the back room of the ship, containing the sleeping quaters: it was obviously the bedroom,

kaine took of his formal jacket, it was all he was wearing, "so then... who's first?" "that would be me, you've left me hanging long enough," memu was tired of his antics, and now, finally, she could have her way with him... but knowing him, it was going to be him, having his way with her,

kaine wasn't particularly muscular, which contradicted what fumu saw earlier, it left her confused how he could look so big and tough one minuet... but slim and sultry the next,

memu got onto the bed, but before she could turn around, kaine was already behind her, she gasped in surprise, "so then memu, this is what you've been waiting for..." he flipped them over so he was on his back, with her on top of him, facing away, he sat up, and began fondling her,

"mmmnnnnaahh..." memu had no words, he was doing something other than merely caressing her, he was messing with her senses,

fumu looked on, this was the first time she had seen her mother in such a position, she was at kaines mercy,

he moved a hand down from her upper chest, over her stomach, briefly stopping at her crotch before moving down her leg, he pulled her dress to the side, most of her lower body going through the slit,

now, his erection could be seen, it was large **(of course it was, given that this is a smutfic) **and it had a knot, "so then, shall we _really_ begin?" memu merely moaned and tilted her head back, his sensory manipulation was causing her to feel much more than what fumu could see, "i'll take that as a yes,"

some strange force, likely telekinesis lifted her a foot above him, enough space for him to continue, he pushed the head into her ass **(yes its more anal, there's gonna be more where that came from!) **the rest slowly slid in as he lowered her back down, "aaaaahhhh..." memu's face contorted at the intrusion, but it was welcome,

his rod passed through 4 openings, then 5, then 6, his member had made it into her lower chest, not to mention its width, he was almost at 7, "aaahhyyyeeeess!" memu moaned and lifted herself up, putting her hands behind her head, she began bouncing on his rod,

"not so fast, i can't just let you take control," he lifted himself up, and pushed memu onto her hands and knees, he lent over her and began thrusting,

fumu blushed, she wasn't sure if she should be proud, ashamed, or just a little embarrassed, "w-well, i-i'm gonna g-go make myself a sandwich," neither of them noticed her, or listened, or cared,

fumu went to the kitchen, where she noticed kaine wasn't the only one to sneak aboard, there were two others...

"so *nom* you went out of your way *nom* to avenge your evil perverted **bastard** of an older brother *nom* after you had kaine destroy and ravage his land? *nom* shouldn't that be the job of people who care about him? *nom* like his colleagues? *nom*"

they were of the same species as kaine by the look of it, the first one was blue, looked about the same age as kaine, and was quite muscular, he was dressed like a samurai, with his right arm ouside his robe... and he was stuffing his face with a sandwich... fumu genuinely wanted one... it was like he was taunting her...

she then noticed the other... oh boy did she notice him...

"yes i did, and i went to great lengths to, after all, you being ONE of said **colleagues **must know better than anyone, he did change his ways, and plus, an equally evil bastard is in the other room right now, MAN hes loud...-" "i feel sorry for you" the blue one cut him off with that statement, his face turned a deep red, and a deadly glare cross his eyes,

fumu was mesmerized by him... his fur was a brilliant white, his form and physic were perfect! he was beautiful in every sense of the word! he wore a long, tight fitting black jacket, a collar with some kind of symbol on it, and six straps on his legs... but his eyes didn't match up well with his body...

they had the same look as Dakonyo, the look of a soldier... but his were different... they had seen more bloodshed... they contrasted his beauty...

"i should punch you you right now..." "if you did it would bounce right off-" the white one lifted a knife from one of the straps on his legs, it seems they weren't just there for decoration, "you well know THIS won't!" the blue one backed away, despite having a sword right there, he looked genuinely threatened,

"w-whoa whoa whoa calm down! no need to pull a knife on me!-" "you'd pull out your sword if i said you were joss' little bitch, wouldn't you?" the blue one was silenced, as was the white one, the stared at each other for a moment before the white one turned his head in fumus direction,

fumu didn't know what to do, this man was obviously dangerous, he could kill her if she made a wrong move...

"sorry, are we in your way?" he stated, as though nothing big was going on, "y-yes... i just came here to get something to eat..."

he lowed the knife back into its holder "of course," they both moved aside, fumu went to get her sandwich, "s-so, your with kaine?-" "hes _with_ kaine if you know what i mean"

this statement made the white one turn red again, "iv'e said it once, and i'll say it again, i have sworn loyalty to him, i am NOT in a relationship with him!"

"that little 'event' a month ago says otherwise hehe" "he had a lapse in emotional suppression and **raped** me! you well know that he has to strain to control himself most of the time, and you well know that i'm not into that kind of stuff!"

fumu had no idea what to make of all this... she just continued preparing her sandwich


	4. Chapter 4

the argument raged on, fumu felt like something bad was about to go down...

"-admit it, you **like** the ever present threat of kaine's insane libido!" "ever present? it happened ONCE out of 2 years!-" "-you WANT him to tie you up, and force you to bounce on his massive psychic cock!" "that's completely baseless!" "but we BOTH know it to be true!"

**back in the other room...**

they were still at it, now memu was up against a wall, being pounded by kaine, he heard the conversation above memu's moaning, so he said, in a voice loud enough for them to hear, "lets put that to the test!" he came into memu, it was a strange burst of magenta particles, not a liquid like most beings,

it rushed out of memus mouth, and filled the room at incredible speed, moving into the kitchen, the blue one put up some kind purple shield, fumu and the white one were covered in it, needless to say, the blue one burst out laughing,

"PFFT! AHAHAHAHA! he just freaking came all over you!" fumu had no idea what to do, it was all so strange... she kept making her sandwich, despite being covered in alien semen... no she hadn't gotten used to this kind of stuff... she just wanted to go hide somewhere as fast as possible,

the white one was frozen, "whats the matter odie? too turned on to move?" the white one, odie, didn't answer him,

"come on, speak up, still too busy jizzing in your non-existent pa- OH SHIT!" at this point, odies eyes turned into slits, and he went straight for the blue ones neck, wrestling him to the ground,

this continued for awhile, odie put the blue one into a choke hold, "GHAA I SUBMIT! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"hehe, maybe i shouldn't have done that..." kaine stood in the doorway, still naked, "put some cloths on!" odie may have only been wearing one large article of clothing, some knife straps and a collar (of which he didn't ware by his own will) but it was the principle of the matter that counts,

"heh, calm down, it was just a prank-" "I'M COVERED IN YOUR UNIVERSAL COSMIC DESTRO-JIZZ! HOW IS THAT A JOKE?!"

...the blue one was killing himself with laughter, fumu took her... sandwich(?) and left the room, she passed the now disheveled memu, who was still breathing out the 'universal cosmic destro-jizz', they said nothing to each other, being too busy with their own business,

memu entered the room, and immediately made a mistake, "oooh, who are _you?~_" she spoke in a seductive tone, despite have just had amazing sex with kaine

***_GROOOOWL_***

odie growled at her animalisticly, kaine now made a move to prevent further outbursts "careful! he bites, don't hit on him, that really riles him up!" ...no doubt if he didn't warn her he would have her throat,

"ok... i'll just go~" she left, it wasn't the first time she had encountered such people, though odie did take it to an extreme,

fumu was still in the corridor, with her sandwich(?), she had no intentions of eating it, but out of curiosity, she took a bite, it wasn't as disgusting as she thought, in fact, the 'universal cosmic destro-jizz' kinda tasted like dried raspberry powder... wait a minuet... it WAS dried raspberry powder! was kaine magic? she took another bite, and before she knew it, she had finished the whole thing!... and was immediately ashamed of eating a sandwich covered in something that came out of kaines penis...

loud sounds came from the kitchen, kaine walked out with the psycho and the samurai slung over his shoulders, he must be packing some serious firepower to take both of them down in an instant, he threw them into one of the rooms, and closed the door

"that'all hold em' for awhile," ...he was still naked... "so, fumu, you've got more brains than your predecessor, let me guess, the sandwich had a lower protein content than you expected?" fumu blushed, it was true that she had expected it to taste something like a protein shake, he was making direct reference to the event... it was creepy...

"y-yeah... also... how do you um... "eject" dried raspberry powder?" she asked, "that's a secret~"

"_well... this is awkward..._"

kaine sat next to her and handed her a soft drink, and pulled another one out from behind his back... how did he carry them?

"earlier you said... which first... does that mean..." kaine answered before she finished the question "-just leaving the option," he took a sip of his drink,

she asked another question, this one with more confidence, she was getting used to him,"...what species are you guys?"

"species? were all different species, odies a leviathan, despite not being a mile long aquatic lizard, ancre(the blue one), well, the name of his was lost to war, and me? i'm a _human_"

fumu was stunned, she knew about ancient human technology sometimes being found, normally causing huge technology booms on popstar! they had gone from medieval to modern after the discovery of a human spacecraft landing on popstar, no one was in it,

but fumu had reviewed all the data on it, it was calculated by the size of the crafts cockpit, and the dimensions of the schematics of vehicles on its database, that humans were two meter tall, mammalian creatures with a kind of cream colored skin, like cappies with massive bodies, and relatively small heads

**(memu is 4.7 for reference)**

and more importantly, they weren't 5 foot tall, with big ears, long tails, and fur,

"you don't... _look_ human to me," she said, wondering how he could possibly be human...

"i don't _look_ like one, that is because i lost my old body years ago,"

fumu panicked, was he some kind of body swapping monster? no, she was just getting worked up over nothing, "then... how did you get _this_ body?"

"silly girl, _i don't really have a body!_"

fumu's gaze snapped in his direction, he had no body? or had _t__ranscended _it?

"...how?"

"simple, i grew too big for my boots, when Psychic energy is pumped into you that fast, it tends to destroy your body,"

well, it seems that she had finally found someone who she could talk to on her level, being as he was above and beyond her,

**A/N: that's right, only one or two lines of lemon this time! i just wanted to get more stuff out there, there will be more {LEMON} next chapter!**


End file.
